worldofkingdoms2fandomcom-20200214-history
Army
You can manage your army as you please, recruit new units or dismiss them. The higher level is, the more units you will be able to pick. Recruiting units generates one-time costs and regular maintenance costs in the form of gold. Different army units will increase your attack power or defense, or both. In battle, the attack power (AT) of a unit type is calculated from its individual attack points and the number of units of that type. These values will be deducted from the health points (HP) of the enemy unit. This is also influenced by your individual attack skills. Soldiers fight effectively against siege engines, siege engines against mages and mages against soldiers. Find them in the following categories below, this information is useful for a better attack strategy plan in order to increase your chances of victory: (Attack - Defense - HP - Maintenance Costs) 'FIGHTERS' ' 1.jpg|'FARMER''' 1 (2).jpg|'SOLDIER' 1 (3).jpg|'ARCHER' 1 (12).jpg|'WARRIOR' 1 (13).jpg|'SWORDMAN' 1 (14).jpg|PIKEMAN 1 (15).jpg|MERCENARY 1 (16).jpg|'LONGBOW ARCHER' 1 (17).jpg|'KNIGHT' 1 (18).jpg|'BERSERKER' 1 (19).jpg|'ELITE MARKSMAN' 1 (20).jpg|'PALADIN' ' Farmer.jpg|'ATK 6 DEF 5 HP 50 MC 1''' soldier.jpg|'ATK 7 DEF 6 HP 65 MC 2' archer.jpg|'ATK 7 DEF 8 HP 60 MC 4' warrior.jpg|'ATK 13 DEF 12 HP 120 MC 13' swordman.jpg|'ATK 17 DEF 16 HP 135 MC 26' pikeman.jpg|'ATK 20 DEF 16 HP 200 MC 56' mercenary.jpg|'ATK 14 DEF 23 HP 200 MC 97' longbow archer.jpg|'ATK 21 DEF 24 HP 210 MC 162' knight.jpg|'ATK 28 DEF 23 HP 245 MC 213' berserker.jpg|'ATK 33 DEF 20 HP 280 MC 297' elite marksman.jpg|'ATK 28 DEF 30 HP 275 MC 395' paladin.jpg|'ATK 29 DEF 31 HP 310 MC 449' 'MAGES' 2.jpg|'DRUID' 2 (1).jpg|'FIRE HERMIT' 2 (2).jpg|'WIND MONK' 2 (3).jpg|'GUARDIAN OF THE RIVER' 2 (4).jpg|'ELEMENTAL SHAMAN' 2 (5).jpg|'ARCANIST' 2 (6).jpg|'PYROMANCER' 2 (7).jpg|'KEEPER OF THE SEA' 2 (8).jpg|'STORM MASTER' 2 (9).jpg|'WARLOCK' 2 (10).jpg|'GREAT ARCANE MAGICIAN' 2 (11).jpg|'ARCHMAGE' druid.jpg|'ATK 5 DEF 7 HP 45 MC 1' fire hermit.jpg|'ATK 9 DEF 7 HP 80 MC 5' wind monk.jpg|'ATK 9 DEF 12 HP 105 MC 9' guardian of the river.jpg|'ATK 10 DEF 16 HP 130 MC 21' elemental shaman.jpg|'ATK 12 DEF 18 HP 160 MC 41' Arcanist.jpg|'ATK 22 DEF 17 HP 185 MC 77' Pyromancer.jpg|'ATK 25 DEF 18 HP 190 MC 143' Keeper of the sea.jpg|'ATK 22 DEF 25 HP 220 MC 183' Storm master.jpg|'ATK 22 DEF 26 HP 225 MC 245' Warlock.jpg|'ATK 34 DEF 23 HP 295 MC 325' Great Arcane Magician.jpg|'ATK 35 DEF 26 HP 300 MC 427' Archmage.jpg|'ATK 36 DEF 28 HP 300 MC 483' 'SIEGE MACHINES' 3.jpg|'SCALING LADDER' 3 (1).jpg|'BALLISTA' 3 (2).jpg|'BATTERING RAM' 3 (3).jpg|'CATAPULT' 3 (4).jpg|'TROJAN HORSE' 3 (5).jpg|'SIEGE TOWER' 3 (6).jpg|'HEAVY WAR ELEPHANT' 3 (7).jpg|'TREBUCHET' ' 3.jpg|'ATK 11 DEF 8 HP 95 MC 8''' 3 (1).jpg|'ATK 12 DEF 11 HP 115 MC 11' 3 (2).jpg|'ATK 14 DEF 13 HP 125 MC 17' 3 (3).jpg|'ATK 19 DEF 14 HP 165 MC 32' 3 (4).jpg|'ATK 23 DEF 17 HP 205 MC 113' 3 (5).jpg|'ATK 29 DEF 23 HP 250 MC 270' 3 (6).jpg|'ATK 27 DEF 29 HP 310 MC 364' 3 (7).jpg|'ATK 38 DEF 27 HP 315 MC 531' '''